duelmonstersunlimitedfandomcom-20200214-history
Custom Icons
Custom icons are icons that are not provided by the game's Creator, but rather icons created by other users of BYOND. A player can use custom icons in DMU if they have either attained at least 1 Star via a Star Tournament, or possess a BYOND Membership (ca. 20 US Dollars). Rules and regulations for custom icons: *''Icon sizes can be no larger than 15kb. ''This is enforced automatically by the game, as it will reject icons larger than 15kb in file size, so odds are you won't be punished for this unless you find a way to bypass it. *'You may not use solid blocks for your icon. You may not use cards for your icon. You may not use inanimate objects as your icon. Your icon must represent a character, animal, or person.' A lot of people don't know how to actually make icons and end up trying to use GIF's or other pictures instead of the standard BYOND Icon format (.dmi) and end up getting a solid image and they think it's ok. This will get you in trouble. People using random objects for their icons (example: a player using a giant sharingan eyeball just because they think it looks cool) will also get you in trouble. *'Animations must be done tastefully or not at all.' A lot of people incorporate horrible animations in their icons. This is usually a result of people using icons they got from a DBZ rip with several dozen objects animating at once. This will get you in trouble. A proper animation would be something like your character's eyes blinking every few seconds, or your character's clothes/hair blowing in the wind, or the character moving up and down slowly to make it appear like they're floating. *'Do not rapidly change your icon. '''This causes server lag due to the fact that when one changes their icon, they upload that icon to the server host. Rapidly changing your icon, in turn, makes everyone on the server download your icons' resources over and over and it slows everyone down. '''Those are the main rules listed when you try to change your icon. The other rules you will get in trouble for are...' *''No offensive icons. ''Bloody is okay, to an extent. Anything sexual is not acceptable. *'No Blank/Invisible/Faux Field icons.' There's no reason to do it other than to cause problems for people by them not being able to see you or move past you. *'Use Complete Icon Movements'. All icons should use 4 directions minimum and must have at least 2 frames in their movement state for each direction. Seeing these changes is the important part of this. If your icon only has a slight 1-3 pixel difference in it's movement frames and the admins don't notice it, it is your problem to fix and you can be persecuted for it. Make your icon's movements more pronounced. ''Thanks to IceFire2050 for these rules and regulations at http://gamerscripts.com/dmu/viewtopic.php?f=25&t=158 '' Summary Don't do this: Custom Icon Tutorial A tutorial on how to create a custom icon from sprite sheets can be found at http://gamerscripts.com/dmu/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=5159.